


Smudged eyeliner

by Mauness



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Almost burst of fire, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Jealousy, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, Probably unintended OOC, Teasing, Use of their magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness
Summary: Felix and Ellen are going on their first date. (To a movie marathon.)





	Smudged eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> One kind of curse-word used in thoughts. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes in the writing. (I am not fluent in English.)

Oscar is looking at me, clearly with curiosity. Today I don't blame him, since I am acting stranger than usual. I hoped no one would be home to witness me like this. I am bad at hiding nerves with people who know me. Oscar asks me what's wrong. 'Nothing,' I say.  
A bit too quickly. He looks at me. 'You aren't thinking about...' he starts.  
I know what he is hinting at. Which will not happen, at least not today. 'I am not,' I haste to say. 'Don't worry Oscie, I am not traveling universes today.'  
'What are you nervous for then?'  
He knows me too wel to not see that. Unfortunately. I don't feel like telling him, but I have the feeling I won't get out of this conversation without telling him. 'I am going to see a movie marathon with Ellen.'  
In the meantime I put a necklace on to finish my outfit. 'You're always doing that.'   
I sigh. Apparently I am not obvious enough then. 'I am paying.'  
I pick the last things I need. 'So?' Oscar starts. 'What does that... oh.'  
Then the doorbell rings. I open the door for Ellen. She looks even better that I expected. 'Nice necklace,' she says, before Oscar is with us.  
'Take care of him,' he says to Ellen.  
'Oscar!'  
That was unnecessary. Ellen smiles. 'I will do Oscar, don't worry.'   
Oscar seems to be happy with that answer and leaves us alone. Ellen and I start our way to the cinema. 

It is weird. We have been to the movies often before. However, now I feel slightly nervous. That's new. I try not to show that though. Somehow the issue with Andy in the other universe made me a bit uncertain about Ellens feelings. It is nice to have this to prove my gut feelings, but that doesn't stop my nerves or other feelings. While we stand in the row for snacks, I ask Ellen what she wants. 'Since you pay... I'll go for my usual snack.'   
Purposefully she stopped in the middle of the sentence, before she ended it. 'Ellen...'  
'Felix.'  
I look at her. 'Oh common. it was funny.' she says.  
'Yeah. Just like when I tried to ask you out.' I say, slightly sarcastic.  
'Yes,' Ellen smiles. 'You even believed me... two times in a row.'   
I just didn't know for sure if she returned my feelings and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. 'It was cute though,' Ellen says.  
'And I want to be cute?' I ask Ellen.  
The guy in front of me pays and then we are next.. 'Two cokes and one salt popcorn,' I say.   
Once we have our food and drinks, we walk towards the cinema room. Ellen picks up the two drinks and laughs with our previous conversation. I respond to it with a playful nugde.   
While we continue walkin to the right room, I feel something burning inside of me.

During the first movie, Ellen and I unconsciously moved closer together. After the movie ends, I look at her and see that she is up to something. 'What are you up to?' I ask her warily.   
She looks innocent. Too innocent. A few seconds later I feel raindrops and not just a few raindrops. My hair, face and shirt are wet. I look at Ellen. She smiles. 'Since I cannot pay for new popcorn myself, you won't mind getting another bag of popcorn do you?' she asks.   
'Ellen,' I complain. 'I am soaked. Which is your fault, and now you ask... No.'  
'It is not that much. It is just some water.'  
'You know how I am.'   
'That's why.'  
'Not very kind.'  
Ellen smiles again. 'Perhaps not indeed, but please Fe...'  
She uses my liking her to her advance. I know she does and that I should resist it. Doesn't mean that I actually resist it. I must be becoming a softie, since I do end up getting up. I walk to the shorter ow for our new snack. It does not take long. Still, a lot of people look my way. More so than usually. Yeah guys. I know I am wet. Thanks for looking at me. Very helpful. 

'Thanks Ferne,' Ellen says when I am back with the new bag of popcorn.   
'Just you wait for it, O'Donnell.'  
'Sure,' she says.   
Clearly not convinced by my half-thread. 'You know. Smeared eyeliner looks good on you.'  
Crap. I forgot about that. 'That looks bad on anyone.'  
'You'll survive. It is not smeared that much.'  
Somehow, I don't believe that. I don't want to see myself in the mirror now. Luckily I don't have to. The second movie starts.   
The main character meets someone who looks like Andy in the middle of the movie. I get distracted. 'Fe.' I hear next to me.   
It doesn't completely reach me. 'Felix.  
Elles voice is a bit louder. 'You're hot.'  
I don't see why she says that now. 'With smeared stuff on my face.'  
'Hot as in fire, Felix.'  
Ellen sounds worried. Then I realize that, indeed, my hands feel like fireball might escape them soon. Automatically I distance myself a bit from Ellen. I don't want to hurt her. She looks like she gets it. 'Fe. Relax.' Ellen starts whispering in my ear, so that she doesn't annoy others.  
i look at her, for so far I can see her. 'Just think of-'   
Ellen interups herself by kissing me tender. I feel myself getting calmer. We sit closer again after the kiss. 

After the marathon we stop at Ellens house. 'Ellen,' I start. 'Do you... Uhm, want to go and see a movie or something else another time?  
'Sure,' she says.  
I feel relieved. 'A second date seems nice, and this time I'd like to plan it.'   
'Sounds nice,' I say with a smile.   
Then we say our goodbye's. Before I leave, Ellen stops me. 'You know Felix. The words ''go out'' or ''go on a date'' are not scary.'


End file.
